


The ringing of your soul

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [14]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bad Dreams, Best Friends, Flowers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Frustration, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, Metaphors, Sakamoto is the best, sakataka mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: After Gintoki's departure, Katsura has more time to think. And, as the bad things came back to him, Sakamoto gave him some advice.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakamoto Tatsuma, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	The ringing of your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearthery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/gifts), [Cofeedaifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofeedaifuku/gifts), [Official_Biscuit_Moron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Biscuit_Moron/gifts).



> For my _dearests_ <3 thank you for accompanying me on this journey!

**IT WAS STRANGE TO** not have Gintoki around. His noisy complaints, his awful manners and… his _dead-fish_ eyes _dying._ Katsura woke up and, somehow, felt like he was never going to see him again. He sighed.

When the morning had its way on the sky, he met Sakamoto wandering around, collecting small flowers for no apparent reason. Katsura approached him, intending to forget Gintoki.

“Sakamoto.”

“Ah, Zura. Mornin’,” he said, giving Katsura a smile. “Didn’t think you’d show up this time of the day.”

“I can say the same,” sitting on a small bench, Katsura observed the delicacy in Sakamoto’s hands, when pulling the flowers away from their home. “Are those for a dead one?”

“Not actually. I don’t have anyone buried to cry or leave flowers on their graves,” a smile formed and Katsura nodded. It didn’t seem so. Even if he didn’t have anyone to cry for, the way he pulled those flowers had to mean something. “Why are you up so early?”

“I had a bad dream.”

“Yeah? Once I heard an old woman saying that bad dreams are warnings from your soul. It’s like to predict that something will happen,” Katsura got more worried.

He had Gintoki’s eyes in front of his, _teary_. It was a sight he never wanted to see. His breath hitched, made his voice sound like a murmur. And he said I’m sorry. Gintoki had a forget-me-not in his hands, trembling, but holding it tight. When Katsura opened his mouth, unable to speak, the flower fell ever so slowly on the ground, making a disturbing loud noise echo in his ears. And Gintoki was gone.

Sakamoto looked at his expression and stopped collecting the flowers for a bit. He had grass all over his shoes and leaves stuck in his sleeves. “Zura,” he asked. “Did you dream about Gintoki?”

“…” a long pause followed, Sakamoto, leaving the field to sit beside him. “Was it so obvious?”

“You always look like that when Gintoki’s involved.” Sakamoto let out a soft laugh, but Katsura didn’t get it.

“Like what?”

“As if he was some kind of saviour. Or as he felt like a safe place for you,” Sakamoto said, pulling, now, the colourful petals away. “Have you never noticed? It’s like you have a whole sky in your eyes, and it shines bright.”

“You must be kidding me.”

“No jokes this time, Zura.” Sakamoto turned at him, his cerulean eyes focused.

“Even if you tell me to, I won’t be able to tell him what I feel,” sighing, Katsura chose a flower to pluck and his eyes fell in blueness as he did.

“So you’re telling me that you _feel_ something,” Sakamoto emphasized as if that was a statement. “He’s not gone if you thought. He just needs some time. You know him better than me, that airy head is just thinking.”

“I had a dream that he would never come back, Sakamoto. What was that supposed to mean?” Katsura let the flower fall and he could hear the same sound in his dreams. “This keeps ringing in my head.”

“It’s a call from your soul. You have to do something,” he smiled, simply, and separated half of his mysterious bouquet, giving it to Katsura. “Listen to it when it _rings_.”

“Rings?”

“You’ll know the right thing to do. M’sure.”


End file.
